


Lessons

by Dahlia Daydream (Disaidra)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaidra/pseuds/Dahlia%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail, so sheltered and protected by her real father, has never been given "the talk". When she walks in on her two new surrogates deep in the throws of passion, she's left confused and frustrated. Later, she confides in Hannibal who promises to teach her all she needs to know, of course with a little help from Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enrollment

Abigail tossed and turned. She had suffered such terrible nightmares after the events of the previous months and although she was glad to be away from the hospital, it had done nothing to ease her sleeping patterns. When sharing her troubles with Hannibal in her therapy sessions, she had hoped he would agree to give her sleeping pills, but he had refused. Instead, she had been told to count her breathing in an attempt to distract herself, but it very rarely worked. When it didn't, she favoured going in to the library and reading until her thoughts were soothed. She had often nodded off curled in one of the large chairs downstairs. 

On this particular night, she wondered down the hallway expecting everyone to be asleep, but the door to Hannibal's room was slightly ajar, and the light still on. Peering through the crack, she saw something shocking to her. Hannibal, naked and drenched in sweat, was sat between the legs a whimpering Will, who was also naked except for his socks. Hannibal was rhythmically rocking his hips, to what effect Abigail couldn't tell. All she knew was, that by the sounds they made, the two of them were either in the grip of immense pain or exquisite pleasure. Some instinct told her it was probably wrong to watch, but she could bring her self to look away. There was something captivating about seeing to two men like this. Increasing the speed, Hannibal's head tilted back, a soft cry escaping his lips. Will's hands were clawing at the silken sheets as he bit on his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet. Suddenly Hannibal's movements became erratic, and with a few more shuddering thrusts it was over. He flopped forward on to Will's chest, the both of them clearly exhausted. When Hannibal crawled up to lie beside Will, she realised what had been happening, but didn't understand. Hannibal had had his dick in Will's ass this whole time, and something about it had voluntarily reduced them to this state. Of course she knew the differences between a boy and a girl, but had no further understanding of procreation, let alone sex for pleasure. When Hannibal finally reached over and turned off the light, she realised she should have probably left some time ago. She hurried back to bed, no longer wishing to read. She thought about what she had seen, and it made her feel funny inside. There was a twisting feeling in her stomach, and an aching between her legs. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was probably the opposite. She eventually dozed off with these pleasurable feelings as the sun started to shine through the gap in her curtains.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they sat at the breakfast table the next day, the two men seemed their normal self. Abigail mused that what had happened last night was probably a regular occurrence, and she had never known their secret. She toyed with the idea of asking them then and there, but decided that if she had never been told about it before, there was probably a reason. She ate toast and bacon and continued to try to work out what she had seen.  
"Remember we have an appointment at 2 o'clock Abigail. I don't want you being late like last week," Hannibal said. Last week she had been so preoccupied with drawing in her room she had completely lost track of time. Hannibal hadn't been too angry when she had finally turned up, and it made her sad whenever she disappointed him.  
"Don't worry. I'll be there," she replied  
Her two fathers went back to talking between themselves. She watched them, so relaxed with each other. She finished the last of her bacon and cleared her plate and mug away. Then she went upstairs to formulate what she wanted to say to Hannibal later. He'd be able to tell something was up, and wanted to make sure she asked him everything while she had the chance. She figured he'd probably be happy to explain, but still, she wanted to be prepared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When 2 o'clock finally came around she had already been stood outside the door for a good ten minutes. Hannibal was still with his previous patient, but she hoped that they would finish early. When they didn't, she occupied herself reciting the list of questions she had made under her breath. She heard them saying their goodbyes as the clock chimed in the hall. Damn, she though, her watch must have been fast. A stocky little man opened the door and left, completely ignoring her presence. Then Hannibal stuck his head out the door and smiled when he saw her.  
"Come in Abigail. I hope you haven't been left waiting too long."  
Abigail walked in and sat on the couch while Hannibal shut the door behind her. He moved round and pulled up a chair, much closer than he usually sat.  
"Now Abigail, I want you to be honest. How much did you see last night."  
Crap. He'd caught her out. All her planning had gone to waste. She stuttered, trying to find a response. She looked down at her feet, scared she might cry if he was cross. Instead, Hannibal placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. He smiled a genuine warm smile, crows feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes.  
"It's okay Abigail, I really should have faced this sooner. I'm sorry you had to find out about sex like you did." He reached out his arms and beckoned for her to come sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
"Is that what it's called then? I don't think I've ever heard that word before," she said, sounding like a girl much younger than she was, still innocent and blind.  
"Yes. It's how babies are made, but lots of people do it because it feels good as well. I could teach you if you want. It's probably long over due"  
"I want to know all about it. Please Hannibal, tell me everything."  
Hannibal thought for a moment. He could explain, but he didn't want her running of the first chance she got to try it for herself with some random boy. After a pause Hannibal replied, "If you're really sure you want me too, I can show you. But you have to know, it's a very big decision, and I don't what you to say yes just because you're curious."  
Abigail looked up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay. Tonight after dinner, come to my room and I'll give you your first lesson. But remember, you can say no at any time." Hannibal stroked her hair for a bit and then gestured for her to move back to couch so they could continue her session. It progressed relatively normally but Abigail was excited for what awaited her later.


	2. Lesson 1

Abigail gulped down the last of her dinner. Although it was delicious as always, she was far too excited. Hannibal insisted on taking his time savouring each tender morsel. When Abigail shot him a glare, he smiled and laughed gently. The second he finished his last bite, she grabbed their plates and quickly ran to put them in the dishwasher.  
"She's very helpful tonight. I wonder what's gotten in to her?" mused Will, running a hand through his hair.  
"I'll tell you later," chuckled Hannibal, and wondered off upstairs to prepare for Abigail.

Abigail hurtled up the stairs and in to Hannibal's room, where Hannibal waited, sat on the end of the bed. The room was lit with the warm glow of only a bedside lamp, tinted rosily with a red lampshade.  
"Abigail, I know you're excited but these are things that should not be rushed. Please, calm down," Hannibal said, scooping her up in to his arms. He gently lay her on the bed, starting things off by sitting beside her and playing with her hair.  
"Now Abigail," the way he said her name, so tender, so loving, sent shivers down her spine, "If I hurt you or you want me to stop at any time, please tell me. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."  
Abigail nodded. He bent down and kissed her lips, only a soft tender kiss, there was no passion in it, but it set something alight deep inside Abigail. She reached up to put her hands around Hannibal's neck, instinctively wanting him closer. When he reached up to remove her scarf, she pulled away, surprised. Hannibal flinched at the rejection.  
"No, I'm sorry, I was just surprised, that's all. Please, go on," Abigail said, and pulled Hannibal's hands back up to her throat. He gently undid the knot and slid the scarf from around her neck. Next he bent down and kissed along the length of the scars. Abigail sighed at the pleasant sensation. He worked his kisses down to her collar bone, slowly starting to undo her blouse. When she reached up to help him, he smiled against her skin and pushed her hands away.  
"Patience." The sound vibrated pleasantly against her chest making her squirm. She reached up to tangle a hand in Hannibal's hair instead, wanting to at least in some way actively participate. When Hannibal reached the waistband of her jeans, he lifted his head up and smiled at her.  
"Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" he purred.  
There was something new and dark in Hannibal's voice that she had never heard before. There was something intoxicating about the sound, and the look in his eyes. She nodded almost in a trance, the red of his lips for some reason now calling to her. He slipped a hand around her back to lift her up. Abigail pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips, a little more hungrily than Hannibal had earlier. She had little skill, but he certainly couldn't fault her enthusiasm. He slipped the blouse of her shoulders, closely followed by her bra. He gently placed a palm over her right breast, and massaged gently as he took more control over the kiss. Gently pushing her lips apart with his tongue, she respond flicking her tongue gently against his. She was learning fast. However, she was getting impatient. He could tell by the way her hands skittered around his back and the way she squirmed under him that she was getting very turned on but didn't quite know what to do with her self. He decided maybe progress needed to go a little faster. He stood up, leaving her groping in the air, but was quickly upon her again after shedding his waistcoat and tie. Then he moved his focus to her jeans, undoing the belt and the button in quick succession and pulling them down her legs, revealing pink cotton panties. He slipped a hand between the material and the skin and found the slick mound of flesh beneath. The friction elicited and exquisite moan from Abigail, who tilted her hips for more contact. Hesitant to leave her, but eager to continue. he stood up one last time to remove the rest of his clothes. Then kneeling beside her, he finally removed her knickers. He stroked her clit again, and she twisted her hands in the sheets. Not wanting to stretch her too quickly, he slipped a solitary finger inside her. Although she was tight, her arousal had made her almost dripping wet. He quickly inserted another finger a slowly drew them in and out. Abigail mewled at the pleasure, rolling around trying to increase the friction. He didn't want her to cum quite yet though, he wanted to be able to hold her to him the first time, so he kept the speed slow and steady. He couldn't help himself from tasting her though, and he languidly licked at her.  
"Oh, Hannibal," she moaned his name. He moved away to pull a condom from the draw beside the bed, but kept his thumb doing gentle circles around her clit. He tore the wrapper with his teeth and one handedly applied it to his now almost painful erection. Then he finally removed his hand and slipped his penis inside her a little too fast. Dear lord she certainly was a virgin. They both gasped as she pulsated around him, accommodating his girth. She pulled him down to kiss her again. The pleasure overwhelmed any pain she may have felt and as he started to move in and out, she moaned in to his mouth. Hannibal knew neither of them would last long, but he tried to draw it out as long as possible. He started shallow, but slowly move deeper and deeper until he was almost using all of his length. A final few thrust and she shuddered under him, bucking as the orgasm swept over her. The pulsing of her undid Hannibal, and he came with a shout shortly after. The tingling feeling that overtook Abigail's body made her giggle, and Hannibal giggled too. She felt drunk, and as Hannibal rolled off her and pulled her close, the colours of the room seemed extra bright and clear. He gently kissed her head and hugged her tight.  
"So, how was it for you?" he said, giggling again.  
"Amazing," Abigail sighed sleepily. She was suddenly very tired, and in his warm arms decided that sleep would be a good thing right now.  
"We'll continue with lesson two tomorrow then shall we?" Hannibal said, smiling as he noticed Will at the door. He held a finger to his lips and then pointed at the now sleeping Abigail. "I'll explain later," he whispered.  
Will clambered on to the bed the other side of Abigail, and gently kissed her hair too. Then Hannibal reached over, switched off the bed side lamp and they all went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait to write the second chapter. The third may have to wait until after my exams are over though. Hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Edit: I'm probably not going to get around to writing any more chapters for this any time soon, but there's always a chance I'll get my inspiration back next series ;P


End file.
